Dancing with the Dark
by Reina Baby
Summary: Isn't it weird? How you can just fall head over heels in love with the mystery and horror of the darkness? These two sure did and boy will they regret it.
1. Is it a true meeting?

So this is the kind of person you are.

The screams got louder.

I didn't know up until now.

That disgusting stabbing noise got faster and faster.

And yet you look at me with those same adoring eyes, like when we met.

Her screams died down.

I looked at you with horror and shock.

She was quiet.

I slowly walked over to your murderous self.

The knife fell to the ground.

You're eyes widened as I pulled you close to me and kissed your blood stained lips.

The air was dense.

"I love you."

Little did I know what awaited me 2 weeks later.

"Rin come on, the school bus isn't gonna wait forever!" My friend, Miku, yelled from downstairs. I had just finished putting on my signature white bow and doing my makeup.

I rushed down the steps. "Hai, Hai, I'm coming." I grabbed my bag, running out of the house.

Name: Kagami Rin. Age: 16. Profile: Shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, 5"4 (Yeah, I'm not tall.)

I attend VG High. Or….Vocaloid Gackun High School.

Running up the steps of the bus, I scavenged for a seat. My usual spot next to Miku was taken. Sighing, I sat in the back next to a boy who looked at me. He smiled gently and I blushed. He was so cute.

"Hey, you're the new transfer, Rin right?" I nodded as he picked up my hand that rested in my lap and shook it.

"The name's Len, Len Kagamine. Pleasure to meet you." He said. I just nodded like an idiot and smiled.

"U-Uh. Nice to meet you too."

The boy with the familiar face and hair.

He chuckled, it was cute.

Those blue orbs that held a very dark, a very deathly secret.

I chuckled with him.

Those same lies that I just had fallen in love with.

Len's POV

She smiled at me. It was cute. I guess you can say it was love at first site. But, even if we both did like each other.

I couldn't risk it.

You see these eyes? These are eyes of a killer. A murderer.

A psycho.

She and I talked. We talked until we both forgot we were at school.

Her name is Rin. I like that name.

I was smiling to myself as I opened my locker. Not a giddy smile. A sort of sick twisted one.

'I wonder how her scream sounds. Probably like an angels…'

I shook my head. How can I think of something like this? I don't even know how she is. I just met her.

After I put my book bag away, I grabbed my binder.

I walked to first period and sat down. My buddy Mikuo then burst through the door and yelled.

"RUMOR HAS IT THAT MY BUDDY LEN, HAS A CRUSH!" Everybody who was there turned to him and sighed. Mikuo was like the gossip guy of the school. He always exaggerates the rumors. He sauntered over to me and plopped down in her seat.

"So who is the lucky gal? What's she look like? She still a virgin?" I punched his arm. He grabbed it and smiled at me. "Sorry…"

"I don't have a crush on her, she is the new transfer, and I believe she still is you jackass."

He put his finger to his chin. "The new transfer? New…transfer? Oh! Kagami Rin, huh? You like her….I can see it."

He laughed and I looked down, blushing.

Mikuo knew about my secret. He didn't mind. He said he would rather have a best friend that murdered and slaughtered people, than a best friend who didn't even act like he exist.

I didn't quite understand that but what the hell.

Why do I kill people you oh so happily ask?

I kill for many reasons-no I'm not an assassin. I killed my mom and my dad found out so I killed my dad, then my sister found out so I killed her. The many people that find out my secrets, I kill. The people I over all hate and they hate me, I kill. Call me crazy, I don't care, I know I am.

If Rin were to find out….I don't know what I would do.

Later that day….

I sighed as I stared at my lunch. I always go in early. Like before anybody else.

"Hey, Hey Len!" I turned around in my seat, expecting to see Mikuo but the voice belonged to someone else. A cute someone else.

Her bow bounced happily atop her head. She was smiling. I waved to her.

"Len!" She took a final pounce and landed perfectly in the spot next to me. I made a small o with my mouth and clapped slowly.

She laughed.

"Thank you, thank you." She bowed in her seat.

She laughed.

"So why aren't you eating lunch with your friends?"

She looked at me. "Cuz, you seem more fun."

We both blushed and smiled.

I had a feeling that we were both starting to grow on each other.

END OF CHAPTER 1! There will be some (A lot) of gore in the next chapter….


	2. Preparing for the day

Chapter 2 here we go! :D

3 Weeks Later (Len's POV!)

"Stop! AHH! Please! I won't ahhh-!" She screamed. I slashed at her legs with my knife.

This, Miki girl, found out and ran to tell her friends. I could hear her so I quickly reacted and grabbed her arm, excusing her from her friends. They just shrugged and watched us off.

Blood got on my face as I stabbed her arm. Dropping my knife, I grabbed her throat.

A twisted smile got on my face as she scratched weakly at me.

"Now what weren't you going to do?" I yelled, pushing all my weight onto her jugular.

"I-…wasn't gonna….tell…." She gasped as I let go and grabbed my knife.

I traced her face with the edge of it and leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

"Sorry sweetheart, now that I'm this far, I'm not risking anything."

The blade moved down to her throat.

Her eyes were pleading, almost as if they were telling the truth.

"Goodbye, darling."

I quickly moved the blade across her neck, slitting her throat.

Her eyes soon went from pink and full of love to grey and full of….death.

I put my knife in my back pocket as I stood up.

Looking down at her, I laughed. My laugh went from a small chuckle to a full blown laugh fest.

Taking out my knife one again, I cut a piece of her hair and tied a string around it. A little souvenir.

I tucked both away and wiped my face on her shirt. No evidence should be left behind.

Walking out of the alley, I migrated towards my house.

Just then, the goddess of beauty popped out from behind a tree. I jumped and almost grabbed my knife.

"Gotcha!" She said in her usual high pitched voice. I smiled. Rin and I have been hanging out for about….3 to 4 weeks now. I plan on asking her out soon.

I pretended not to notice until she grabbed my arm. With swift movement, she was in my arms.

"Gotcha back." I laughed.

Usually I would scare her but she's starting to get pissy at that. Sometimes I call her Pissy Crissy.

I set her down after she punched my shoulder.

"So how art thou?" I asked in an old fashion manner. I bowed.

She laughed.

"Thy art fine, Sir Lenny-kins" Rin bowed after.

I grabbed her hand, she squeezed mine.

"I have a question for you, Miss Rin."

She nodded and batted her eye lashes like one of those pathetic drama movies.

I mustered up all my courage.

"Will you go out with me?"

She gasped. Nodding, she grabbed my other hand.

"Yes, yes I will."

I have to be taking the biggest risk of my life.

I pulled her into a hug, she hugged me back but wrapped her arms around my waist, considering she was shorter than me.

I'm 5'7. She's about 5'3 or 5'4.

Anyways, she looked up to me and smiled. I smiled back.

"I already know where were going." I exclaimed. She gasped.

"Where, oh Len! Where are we going?"

Pulling out two tickets, she grabbed them with awe.

"Ballroom Dance at 7:00 P.M. Girls wear something pretty." She read off. I just nodded and folded my arms.

"Wait, is this tonight?" I nodded as she pointed to the tickets.

"Oh! I got to go shopping! Shoes, Hair, Makeup, Dress! Kyaa~! I can't wait! Thank you, Len!"

She smiled. A beautiful smile.

After we were done, she ran off to her house, her ribbon bouncing with her.

I'm surprised she didn't notice the blood on my hands.

(Rin's POV bitches!)

I bounced off to my house.

"Hey, Miku! I'm home!" I announced, slipping off my shoes.

She peaked her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh Rin dear. I'm glad!"

Miku Hatsune is my best friend. Ever since my parents died, she's been living with me. That was about 6 years ago. She's got long teal hair that reaches her ankles. She's a senior, so one year older than me. She is really pretty. Actually she's the most popular girl at school. I love her so much! She's like my sister.

She hopped out from the kitchen over to me, completely covered in flour.

"So what happened today with your hot little boyfriend?" I punched her arm.

"He's not my boyfriend…well….I guess he is now." She faked shock.

"Well, yay for you!"

I giggled.

"Hey, MiMi. Why are you covered in all that flour?" I asked with concern.

"Oh this? Well this guy wants a wedding cake so he gave me the order and I fulfilled it. Do you want to see the cake? It's almost finished." I nodded eccentrically.

"Cool, come on." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the kitchen. I gaped at the cake.

"Holy shit, Miku. This cake is amazing! Good thing you're going to culinary school."

Thing is, Miku is in college already and high school. If that makes any sense. Basically she is finishing up high school while going to college.

"You think so?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at it.

I nodded, "it's beautiful."

She gave me a hug.

"Oh thank you, Rinny!"

"No problem! I have a question for you. Can we go dress and shoe shopping. I'm going to a Ball tonight."

She nodded approvingly.

"Sure thing, let me just clean up." I nodded and she went up stairs to change. I'm too lazy to change out of my school dress.

She walked back down a few minutes later wearing a small teal tank top and shorts.

"Kk, hun let's go."

I got up and after we put on our shoes, we headed out of the house.

We went to Forever 21. Surprisingly they had really pretty ball gowns. I picked out a strapless yellow ball gown with a white edging of ruffles on top. I also picked out gold 1 to 2 inch heels with a string that wraps up your leg like the way ballet slippers do.

I searched around for something that would go well in my hair. I found a yellow ribbon. I quickly grabbed it and Miku and I made our way to the cash register.

We set the items on the counter. The register lady looked at me up and down, obnoxiously chewing her gum. "Wow, this is a lot of pretty stuff for such a flat chested midget. How old are you anyways? 4?"

Her friends laughed along with her. I grew angry. I was about to cuss that bitch out until Miku pushed me out of the way and did it for me.

"Hey, jackass. She may be flat chested but I don't think anyone would want triple Z's like you. And maybe some people process a little differently. My girl here is beautiful. Now I suggest you hurry up and ring our stuff before I take that gum you're chewing and shove it up your ass. Kay?" She winked at the lady and smiled innocently.

The lady stopped and hurriedly rang our stuff up. She handed me the bag.

"T-Thank you f-for shopping at Forever 2-21….please come a-again."

Miku smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Now that's how you treat a customer."

We walked out and I practically tackled Miku.

"Wow! That was amazing~! I didn't even know you were capable of doing that to someone! You really are a wonderful sister."

She smiled.

"Anytime. Now come, we must fix your hair."

We arrived home about an hour later. I barely had anytime to take off my shoes when I saw the time.

"Oh shit! Miku! There's only 40 minutes until he gets here!" She looked at me and dragged me up stairs.

I gracefully walked downstairs as my heels clicked against the wood. Keeping my dress from dragging, I picked it up. My hair was tied into a high ponytail, my new yellow ribbon tied around it. As I walked down, Miku squealed.

"Oh honey! You look so freaking molestable!" I eyed her oddly.

"Um….thanks?"

The doorbell rang. I soon smoothed out my dress and answered the door. He then appeared.

He looked amazing. Black tux pants with a white shirt and a black vest. His hair was up in it's usual ponytail but something now…just seemed different. Seemed, careful.

He stared at me. And I mean stared.

"Y-You…oh my God wow. You look, beautiful. No, words can't sum up how you look."

I smiled while blushing.

"Th-Thank you. You look very wonderful as well."

He held out his hand and grabbed my gloved one.

"Shall we go?"

I nodded and we headed to his car. It was a cool yellow mustang with a camel interior.

He kept stealing glances at me as we drove.

Once we arrived, I saw many other couples and girls dressed in wonderful gowns. More wonderful than my own.

As I was about to open my door until he did.

I thanked him as I stepped out.

Tonight was bound to be the best time of my life.

AND END! Hehe, you get a cookie if you guess where their costumes were from! :D please review!


	3. After the Ball

Chapter 3 my friends! Ok so for you that have taken a gander (guess) at where their outfits for the ball were, good job for you that have guessed right but I'm sorry, it wasn't Daughter Of Evil and Servant of Evil. Their costumes were from…..

DRUMROLL!

Adolescence!

But cookies for all of you! Thank you. Thank you. Enjoy please!

Narrators POV

They both walked hand in hand to the ballroom entrance. Rin sighed contently as they went through the doors. She couldn't believe how breathtaking it was. Velvet curtains adorned every wall. Chandeliers hung beautifully from the ceiling. The marble flooring was painted with what looks like a Moses. After she took sight of it, she almost squealed with glee.

Len looked over at his beloved partner and smiled. 'She's never looked more gorgeous than she does tonight.' He thought.

Looking around at all the other couples, he sighed. He never expected there to be this many people. He also never expected that many people to be dressed with what looked fancier that his own clothing or hers.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. We are glad that you have arrived. We will be starting your music soon so please sit down with your loved one and relax." The host said. Everybody nodded and took a seat with their partners.

Rin couldn't let go of Len's hand. It was just too marvelous.

"Len, it's beautiful. I'm so overjoyed that you took me here." She gave him a quick hug and continued looking at the ballroom. Soon, some of Bach's music came on. Len stood up, bowed politely and stuck out his hand.

"May I have this dance, My Love?"

She smiled and grasped his hand again.

"Certainly. My Dear."

He lead her to the dance floor, swiftly. Her dress flowed with every move she made.

Len held her hand up with his and grabbed her waist with the other. She did the same except her other hand went gently on his shoulder.

Soon they were dancing. They were constantly gazing in each others eyes, searching for some answer. To what? They didn't know.

Rin and Len found them selves so enchanted by the other that they forgot they were even dancing in a ballroom. Rin laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"This is wonderful, Len. Thank you so much. Really."

He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her back.

"Anytime. For you….anytime."

She gasped when he tilted her chin upwards. They were once again looking into each others eyes.

It's a shame that Rin didn't even know she was dancing with the dark.

Other couples that weren't dancing were staring at those two in awe.

"Look at them," one said, "can you believe that they might be younger than us and still stare at each other with love."

"Yes," another one gaped, "they are the couple of the night."

Len leaned forward, mere inches away from her face. She stood on her tiptoes just to reach him.

And…

Their lips met. They both soon closed their eyes. Rin's body almost fell limp when she felt a spark, if it wasn't for Len holding her up.

They were in their own little fantasy at the moment. People who were dancing stared at them. They admired their passion.

The only time for when they needed to part was for air.

Her eyes were clouded with lust. She couldn't believe what just happened.

"My love, how was it?" Len asked. He seemed different tonight. More….like a gentleman.

"A-Amazing….Just, breathtaking."

They pulled each other both into a hug.

Rin's voice was muffled but still audible.

"I love you, Len. I love you so damn much."

Len rested his cheek on her head. The risk he was taking was big, but, he loved her too so it was very much worth it.

"I love you too, My Dear. I love you too."

A slow song came on then. Neither of them moved from their current position. Swaying side to side, she sighed happily.

Then, a wine glass fell and broke on the floor.

Everybody looked away from their partner to the source of the screams. A man was lying on the floor with blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Oh my God." Rin gasped as she used her glove covered hands to cover her mouth.

Len, on the other hand, showed no emotion. He had a feeling that this was going to happen.

"He's dead!" Someone shouted.

Everybody had an outburst. Many screams were heard along with "Call the ambulance!" and "You insolent women! He's dead!"

Len grabbed Rin's hand, planning to lead her out of the ballroom but someone walked up to Len and tore him away from Rin.

"He did this!" The man shouted.

"I do not know what you are talking about, sir. I was here with my love the whole time." Len confirmed.

"No! I saw you sneak in early to poison that particular wine bottle! Who exactly did you intend to kill? That man didn't do anything! Call the police!" The man was about to punch then until Rin ran in front of him, blocking the punch.

"I suggest you don't say such foul things, you stupid man. My boyfriend here didn't do anything! Now, you're gonna have fight me if you don't have any proof!" Rin said.

The man smirked.

"Stupid girl, I guess it's a fight then."

Rin laughed. The man looked bewildered.

"You're a complete idiot! That means you don't have any proof. Come on, hit me."

Len was about to say something until she confirmed that she was going to be alright. The whole ballroom cleared out against the walls, even Len went.

The man pulled his arm back, hand into a fist. He was about to strike her until she grabbed his hand, twisted it side ways and threw him on the floor. The crowd gasped. He grabbed her ankle, making her fall. He punched her side, making her cough. When she got up, she grabbed both of his fore arms and fell back with him, her heel on his thigh, launching his across the ballroom. Len was amazed at her fighting skills.

"Hey, jerk, I took karate. You were wrong to actually except my fight!" He got up and glared at her. He took a switchblade out of his pocket. Everybody started screaming "Stand down little girl!" But she didn't listen. Running after her, he started swinging the blade. With swift movements, she dodged every blow. He only skimmed her cheek. With even swifter movements, she took the knife out of his hand, twisted his arm behind his back and put the knife to his neck.

"Now I'm not going to kill you but if you ever try something like that ever again, I will. Kay?" She let him go and he fell to the floor. Utterly exhausted, Rin passed out. She only heard the cheering of people and Len screaming her name.

Len's POV

I gently picked Rin up after she passed out. Everybody walked up to me and asked if she was ok. I nodded to all of them, confirming that she would be fine.

I walked out to the car and opened the door. Setting her into the car.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt. I…shouldn't…." I trailed off, but if she were awake, she would understand.

After I got in the car, I glanced over at her and rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry."

And then, we drove off.

Regular POV

Rin woke up that morning and looked around. She was lying in her bedroom in her pajamas. As clueless as she was, she walked down the stairs. She noticed Miku sitting on the couch with a sad expression. Rin coughed and Miku looked up, almost startled.

"O-Oh hi, Rin…" Miku started. "How did you sleep?"

Rin smiled. "I guess I slept well, but….what happened? What happened to Len and why was I asleep? Did he drop me off?"

Miku nodded.

"He sure dropped you off all right…" Rin tilted her head confused.

"What do you mean?"

Miku's expression dropped more.

"Nothing, you should be getting ready for school."

She nodded and walked up stairs.

What's up with Miku today?

After Rin got to school, she immediately started looking for Len.

She then bumped into Mikuo.

"Oh, Mikuo! Just the person I wanted to see! Where's Len?"

He looked down at her.

"Somewhere he doesn't want you."

Rin looked taken back. What does he mean 'Somewhere he doesn't want her?" What did she do wrong? Maybe it was because of last night? Maybe it's because he's in a bad mood? She shrugged.

"Is he ok?" Rin started, confused.

Mikuo's stare turned into a glare. "He's just fine, he just doesn't want to see you! Stop asking me questions." He then turned to walk off.

Is everyone ok?

Rin sadly walked to her first class and sat down. She felt tears prickling her eyes.

3 Weeks later (I know, I skipped a lot. Sue me. :D)

Rin laid in bed, face down into her pillow. After all this trouble of finding Len, she couldn't. She also still couldn't figure out what she did wrong and why he wasn't seeing her.

She sat up quickly and thought. 'I bet Rinno knows!'

Hurridly she grabbed her things and ran out of the house. Her pace quicked as she got closer to Len's house. Why she didn't check there for him first was beyond her. She stopped at their door and knocked, trying to catch her breath.

All of a sudden and beautiful girl that looked no older that 15 opened the door and stared at her. She has shoulder length blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes like Rin. Rin always thought that they could be twins. Anyways, Rinno stopped for a moment and then squealed, picking Rin up off the ground.

"OH GOD! Rinny-kinny-poo is that you?" Rinno screamed with excitement.

Rin shook her head and tried to breath. She hated Rinno's damn nickname for her.

"Ye-yes, it's m-me. I can't breath!" Rin cried as she flailed her arms around.

Rinno set her down and patted her head.

"What does my little Rin ne-" Rinno didn't even get to finish her sentence before Rin cut in.

"Where's Len?"

Rinno stopped and sighed.

"Upstairs in his room. It's the last door on the left."

Wind picked up Rinno's hair and dress as Rin fastly ran up the stairs. Before she got into the room, she breathed. 'I hope he doesn't hate me.' She thought.

She slowly and quietly opened the door to Len's bedroom and looked around. The lights were off and no one was in here. The door shut suddenly behind her and she turned around to contemplate why. Before she knew it, she was pushed and knocked on top of his bed. Trying to understand what happened, she squealed silently.

A dark figure then straddled her hips and covered her mouth. She was guessing it was Len but even if it was, he was scaring her.

The figure pushed harder onto her as she tried to take it's hand off. The lightly calmly switched on as she saw Len, with a knife in his hand, straddling her with a psychotic look on her face. She suddenly started crying.

Len then realized what person he was doing this to and immediately threw the knife on the ground and stood up, utterly shocked.

"I-I'm sorry….I thought you were…"

Rin quickly scooted herself against the wall and shook her head crying.

"Y-You thought I was who! And who is that person and why are you trying to KILL them?" She was trembling terribly.

He got closer to her slightly but she put her hands out in front of her and screamed, shaking her head again.

"D-Don't come any closer!"

Rinno was downstairs and quickly ran up to see why she was screaming, she flung the door open and hurridly looked at the knife on the floor, Len trying to get closer to Rin and Rin against the wall, crying.

"N-Nani?" (Means "what" in Japanese.)

Rinno ran over to Rin and pulled her into a hug, patting her hair. She growled at Len.

"What the hell…did you do?"

Len waved his hands in front of him and gasped.

"I thought she was someone…ya know…who…found out."

Rinno shook her head.

"Screw you, Len. I can't believe you did this to your girlfriend!"

Len looked down and found the floor more interesting than Rin's sorrowful gaze.

"W-Well…We.." Len started, unsure of what to say. Rin was also unsure, where was he going with this.

"You mean you broke up with her and didn't tell her?" Rinno yelled.

Rin was in even more shock. How could he dump her and not let her know? Wait, that would make sense, he was avoiding her for 3 weeks and even Mikuo avoided her. Rinno gently grabbed Rin's hand a let her up.

"Rin is staying here tonight in the guest bedroom, you touch her, I kill YOU."

Len nodded somewhat understanded. He didn't not want to see her.

Rin took one last glance at Len before she let Rinno drag her out of the room.

Later that night

Rinno gave Rin a pair of socks and a nightgown. She bowed and bid Rin a goodnight before exiting. She nodded and shakingly put the gown on, it was a little big on her, considering that Rinno was 3 inches taller than her. Rinno was Len's only living family member. She was Len's 2nd cousin.

After Rin put on the gown, she lay in bed and closed her eyes, sort of drifting off.

She heard the door open quietly. Since she was the lazy girl of the year, she didn't look up.

"What is it, Rinno?" She asked.

No answer.

"Rinno?" Rin sat up and saw Len standing there, an innocent and guilty look on his face.

"L-Len?" Rin said surprised.

He just stood there and stared at her, his hands hung loosely at his side.

Rin stood up and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see anything what so ever! I promise no one will know. R-Rinno told me you were playing a joke on me so I actually thought it was quite funny. Ha. Ha. Ha!" She said a little concern in her voice.

Before she could blink, she was aggressively pushed against the wall and both her hands were pinned above her head. She looked at Len's eyes and only saw love.

"Wha-Mmph!"

Len quickly put his lips on hers. To her it didn't feel right. It felt….possessive.

His free hand roamed her body. She practically melted under his touch. He's never done this before.

He licked her bottom lip and since she was completely vulnerable at the moment, she granted him access. His tongue roamed her mouth and licked every part. She panted breathlessly. He pulled back when they both ran out of air.

Tears started to fall from her beautiful blue eyes. Len sadly licked them away.

"Rin, I am SO sorry that I have been avoiding you and that I scared like that. I honestly didn't mean to it kinda just happened so if you would please forgive me I would be so thrilled and I promise never to do something like that ever ever….again." He said, he then took a deep breath.

She took his hand and lead him to the bed. The both sat down on the edge and faced each other.

"Len…I forgive you. I'm sorry I freaked out like that. It just brought back very horrible memories. I…I really love you."

He gently caressed her face with the back of his hand.

"Thank you and I love you too."

She put her small dainty hand on his and leaned into it. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. Soon, they both fell back onto the bed. She stared into his eyes and smiled. He started to get up but she pulled him back.

"P-Please stay with me. I don't feel like being alone right now. Not after 3 weeks without you."

He smiled, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She sighed. His embrace made her feel very happy. Very secure.

She sighed as he quickly let go, took off his shirt and pants. Leaving him in his boxers. She blushed furiously but still cuddled with him when he laid down anyway. He trailed his hand slowly up and down her spine, kissing her forehead.

Rin's eyes were drifting closed, as was her mind. She knew Len was there to protect her so she could actually sleep well tonight.

He later looked down at her sleeping form and kissed her lips. When he pulled back, she unconsciously smiled. He lay his chin atop her head and fell asleep too. She was back and so was he.

The door silently closed and a satisfied looking Rinno walked happily down the hallway and to her room.

"You did it, Len. Good job."

THE END!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually was feeling their emotions as I was typing. Please R&R! And Rinno was in this chapter. She is FlashlightQUEEN. Bye~! :D


	4. Rin and Len: Love or Lies?

vSince you all demanded that I uploaded soon, and I have a shit load of free time on my hands because it's a four day weekend, AND because I have nothing to do because my mom is out of town and I'm at my uncles. Btw. I like pie~! :D

(Dis)Claimer: I own Rin and Len but not like the guy who owns Crypton. I bought them

Narrator POV

Rin woke up the next morning to see a pair of blue orbs staring back at her. He smiled comfortingly and stroked her hair.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Rin sleepily rubbed her eyes and nodded. Len was right. She did look beautiful. The sun poured in through the window next to the bed, making it look like her face belonged to an angels.

She turned around to face the west wall instead of looking at Len. It was morning and she didn't do mornings like most people thought. He scooted closer to her, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and took her body form and made it his also. (Also known as spooning kids! :D)

She leaned back into his body. This was the kind of comfort she longed for.

She entangled her legs with his and smiled.

"Ai-shiteru, Len-kun."

He smirked.

"Ai-shiteru, Rin-chan."

She looked up at him, "Please, no need for honorifics. I'm fine with just Rin."

He laughed. They were acting like they had been married their entire lifes. Rin looked at the clock and the calendar next to it. 7:23 A.M on Friday, October 25. She sighed. Skipping school today was her own plan that she….well, planned on doing.

Len nuzzled his nose into the crook of Rin's next, taking in her scent.

"Do you or do you not want to go to school today?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No….I don't. In fact, I want to stay here and spend the day with you."

He nodded with understanding. "Sure thing, I'll have Rinno call the school and tell them we're sick. She also needs to call her friend Rikko and tell her that she doesn't want to go to school either."

Rin sighed. "But I just want it to be us."

He laughed, "Ok ok. Then I'll just tell her to call US in sick." He then moved a strand of her hair out of her face and kissed the side of her neck, "Why don't you just go back to sleep? I love you."

She nodded, "Ok, thank you." Closing her eyes she soon fell into dreamland.

Waking up 3 hours later was good enough for Rin. She stretched and sat up. As if she already knew that Len wasn't going to be there, she headed for the door. She stopped instantly as something caught her eye. A string of hair? What the hell. She curiously made her way over to the dresser where it lie. She picked it up and noticed it was red.

'Isn't Miki's hair this color? Speaking of which I haven't seen her in a while…I heard she ran away. Hm…'

She decided to ask Len where he got it.

She clutched the piece of hair in her hand as she approached Len and Rinno. Once Len saw her he smiled.

"Hey, Rin. How was you-" He paused and froze with fear once he saw what she was holding. Rinno was quite frightened as well. She didn't want Len to have to…you know….kill Rin.

"Len, why do you have a piece of red hair lying on top of your dresser?"

Len looked over at Rinno and then back at Rin.

Nervously he said, "O-Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to put that away. That was from….Uh, Rinno's first hair cut as a baby. Yeah. My mom put it in a ziplock when she got it done and then when my parents and brother were killed in our house fire, the police and firefighters found this and said it was the only thing that survived. That happened about 5 years ago." He nodded, approving his answer.

"But Rinno's hair is really blonde."

He looked at her. Was she serious? Why couldn't she just stick with the answer he provided her?

"Well, so is mine but my hair was red when I was a baby."

Rin looked back and forth between the piece of hair and Len.

"O-Ok….I'm sorry I questioned you. I'll go put it back."

He nodded towards her and gave her a quick 'Thank you' before she departed with Len and Rinno.

As she walked up stairs and put the hair back where it was, she shook her head with her expression darkening.

"I can't believe he would lie to me like that. He's so full of shit. But…I love him. Ugh, I'm so confused."

After breakfast was done, Rinno bid everyone a goodbye and left for school.

Rin sat on the couch. Just as Len was about to come towards her, she snapped her head up to him.

"You're lying to me. I could see it in your eyes." He stopped.

"What?"

"You heard me. You. Were. Lying."

He couldn't believe this, she didn't buy the lie. He was freaking out in his mind but his features just showed confusion.

"Rin, sweetie, I-"

She cut him off yet again.

"Don't sweetie mean. Where were you for 3 weeks? Why is there a piece of red hair on your dresser and why did you have a knife in your hand yesterday, trying to kill me?"

She just snapped all of a sudden….completely snapped. Her 'I'm-a-good-girl' palette just disappeared.

"I didn't want to see you because I felt that no matter what I did I would wind up screwing up our relationship. The red hair actually belongs to my mother, she gave it to me as a momento and I had a knife because I saw you run up to the door so I thought I would do a late Halloween prank on you but I wound up scaring you and I felt really bad about that." The look on his face looked so real that she felt really bad she questioned him anyways.

"O-Oh. I'm really sorry this time…Please forgive me." She lowered her head in shame. She actually did believe his lie this time.

He walked over to the couch, grabbed Rin by her waist, lifted her up and sat down, setting her down on his lap.

"H-How can you pick me up?" She asked incredulously.

"Because you weigh as light as a feather. How much do you weigh anyways?"

She blushed.

"115 lbs."

Len's mouth stood agape.

"Holy- really? Geez…."

She laughed at his expression.

Len then turned on the TV and switched random channels as Rin sat comfortably in his lap with his hand on her diaphragm, tracing around with his finger.

"Hehe." Rin giggled as Len's fingers got lighter. He looked at her and smiled, having a plan on his mind.

"What's so funny?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I-It tickles." She said with a smile.

The smirk on Len's face grew as he tossed the remote aside and tackled Rin against the couch. "W-What are you doing, Len-kun?" She asked, a look of fear on her face. "Oh…you better not." He just laughed and wiggled his fingers in front of her face. He then promptly set his fingers on her stomach and moved them around. Since she was super ticklish, she couldn't contain her giggles. Len smirked wider as she struggled to get away.

"L-Len, stop it! Please!" Her 'please' came out a squeak.

Her struggling was completely useless, Len was way stronger than her.

Her face was as red as a cherry now and Len was smirking so much, he couldn't get the look off of his face.

Eventually she struggled so much that they both flew off of the couch and onto the floor, barely missing the coffee table.

His smirk died down to a grin.

"Oh ho ho, I'm still on top!"

Rin subsided a giggle.

"That's what she said!"

Len looked surprised.

"My my, a little immature are we?"

She nodded, "of course. It's in every girl."

For one moment they stopped and looked at each other, completely mesmerized.

Without knowing, Len's face slowly got closer to hers and soon their lips connected.

She felt a big spark go from head to toe and back again. Moaning under him, she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. He licked her lip and of course she granted him access. Their tongues were dancing in what almost seemed like a tango. Len constantly kept running his hands through her hair and she kept doing the same to him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and he rubbed her thigh. (A/N don't worry kids, this is going to stay T. It's just gonna get a little…hot ;-P)

After his shirt was fully unbuttoned she took it off of him and rubbed his toned chest, them still having their make out session.

After about an hour of switching positions on the floor, mouths leaving each other to explore other parts of the body such as the neck and occasionally her thigh, Rinno walked in talking with Rikko.

"Yeah and so she then sai-Oh my God." Rinno then paused and stared at the two practically having sex with their clothes on. Rikko tilted her head.

"Dude, I don't think you knew this but your cousin and his girlfriend are gettin' it on over there."

Rinno punched her arm, "really? I wouldn't have guessed…"

She then coughed obnoxiously and watched as the two looked up in shock. Len stood up and straightened out his pants as Rin stood up and straightened her gown.

Both looked as if they blow dried their hair by sticking their head out of the window of a car going 80 MPH.

"You know…I usually come home for lunch, but that is never let me repeat, never…happening again." Rinno yelled.

Rikko stood there and smiled, winking and giving them a thumbs up.

"I'm not gonna lie," Rikko started, "that was pretty hot. You should do it again."

Both blushed and looked down, twiddling their thumbs.

Rikko grabbed Rinno's arm, "We're gonna go now, ok?" Then she moved both of them out of the house, leaving Rin and Len alone.

Now you're probably thinking, 'This isn't going to be bad, they're just teenagers!' Now now, that's the problem. They are both 16 years old with fire raging hormones. So what's going to happen? Something that they both might regret. You know….starts with s and ends with ex. But instead, they decided to save that until they were both married.

Len looked back at Rin and she did the same with him. He immediately picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. Setting her down onto the soft plush mattress, he quickly captured her lips with his. Straddling her hips, he grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Doing what they did before, they enjoyed every moment of it.

A few minutes later they pulled back, a trail of saliva following suit, and stared at each other.

"I really love you." Rin whispered as Len stroked her cheek.

He smiled.

"I really love you too."

He lied down next to her and ran his hands up and down her back and up and down her stomach.

"Do you want to go see a movie later today, Rinny?" He asked as she traced her fingers on his chest.

"Sure, that would be wonderful. What kind of movie?"

He looked down at her and smiled at her content face which was focused on his toned chest.

"A romantic comedy."

She smiled.

"That sounds good. I like those kind of movies."

Len smirked. He wasn't taking her to see a romantic comedy. He had something better in mind.

Later…

Rin screamed and clutched Len's arm, utterly frightened.

"Y-You lied to me! I-AH!-am scared.!"

She looked up at the screen and watched as the man took the chainsaw and sliced off the girls legs with a sickening laugh that echoed in her ears. 

"He's s-s-s-scarring me, Len-k-kun! He's a murderer! Those kind of people are scary! I would probably die if I can a-a-a-acros-s one!" She screamed yet again.

She didn't notice that Len's expression darkened. She was right. Those kind of people are scary. He understood that. Just then he felt someone's eyes practically burning a hole through his skull. He turned around and saw this boy from school. He had long purple hair and purple eyes. Gakupo was his name?

Len stood up when Gakupo did and excused himself from Rin. She shakingly nodded and told him to hurry back.

Len followed Gakupo and locked the door behind them, surprising him.

"What do you know?" Len spat out, his eyes loosing their regular color.

Gakupo responded equally rude. "That you killed Miki….the one girl I loved."

"She found out. And so have you. You know what this means right?" Len slowly walked over to Gakupo, tapping his fingers on the wall.

Gakupo brought a knife out of his pocket. "You won't be able to kill me, Kagamine. Not today. Not ever."

As he charged at Len, knife in front of him, Len easily took the blade into his hand and twisted Gakupo's arm and throwing him to the ground. He hissed in pain when Len kicked him in the gut. As swiftly as he could, Len took a handful of Gakupo's hair into his hand and yanked him up.

"You wanted to play a game, now guess who's winning." Leading Gakupo up off of the floor, he grabbed the knife and positioned it onto the counter with the sinks. As quickly as lightning, Len pushed Gakupo's head into the knife onto the counter, hitting him right in the eye. Blood spurted everywhere as he screamed, trying to cover his eye. Now you think that a knife straight to the eye would kill a normal person. But not him. Len kicked Gakupo to the wall and tossed the knife in the trash. For what he was about to do, the knife wasn't going to help. He kicked him in the gut which made him let out a bloodcurdling scream. Len quickly covered Gakupo's mouth so he wouldn't attract any attention. He picked him up once more and smashed his head into the counter repeatedly, cracking his head open. Len put him into a choke hold to knock him out. After temporarily knocking him out, he grabbed his neck and twisted it to the side, ending his life.

Len quickly washed his face and hands, wiping any evidence off of his form. His hand had stopped bleeding by the time he reached the theater. He was only gone for 5 minutes. Once he returned, he saw Rin curled up into a ball, shaking. He quickly ran to his seat and sat down, holding her. She screamed from the sudden touch.

"Hey, it's ok it's just me." He said sweetly.

Rin looked at him. "W-What took you so long?"

He already had a lie.

"There was a big line in the bathroom and then I was checking out the candy to see if I wanted anything."

She nodded and hugged him back.

"O-Ok….."

The movie soon ended and Rin and Len walked out of the movie. Which resulted to Rin clutching his arm more than anything.

He looked down at her-feeling ashamed. He was a killer, she was afraid of them, he was lying to her about everything and worst of all….she didn't know.

"Rin."

She stopped trembling to glance up a him.

"Hm..?"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Kissed her like that if he stopped, he would lose her. Forever.

She was surprised and so was everybody else leaving the movie theater.

They all aw'd at the couple. Smiling at their youth.

Later that night…

Len set a beautiful sleeping Rin down in his bed and smiled, admiring her every feature. He slowly climbed over her, simply hovering over her. His touched her cheek, his hand suddenly navigating south. First her cheek, then her jaw bone, her collar bone, and then her breast. He heard a loud screech from behind him and turned to see a pissed off Miku.

"W-What are you doing with my little Rinny!" She ran over to him, throwing him off of her.

"Trying to take my little Rin's innocence aren't we?" She cried.

He abruptly stood up.

"W-Well…I just-"

She glared daggers at him. Boy if looks could kill, he would've been dead 8 times over right now.

"Don't just 'Well I just' me. Why were you doing this?"

Rinno came in at the brief noise emitting from the room.

"What's going on here?" She asked, frankly confused.

"Y-Your cousin just tried to r-rape my little Rin!" Miku whispered slash yelled.

Rinno looked at Len, utterly baffled.

"Really Len? You could atleast wait until she was awake." Len started laughing with Rinno as Miku stood there in shock.

"And you APPROVE of this? God, I'm taking Rin home. You are not to see her at home, at school or anywhere else when I'm around!"

She carefully picked Rin up, carrying her like a baby.

(A/N Please don't ask me where I got that scene from. And tell me if I should change this to M…cuz I really wanna add some lemon in there :D)

"Goodbye."

Then they were off. Leaving behind a giggling Rinno and a hysterical Len.

(Since I don't have Italics, just keep in mind that this is Rin dreaming. Her POV too.)

I woke up in my bedroom and looked around. Why the hell was I here? I was just at the movies with Len watching Left 4 Dead The Movie. I got up and noticed that I had blood on my clothes. Ok, now really what the hell? I carefully walked to my door and opened it up, peeking my head out silently. I then saw Mikuo standing there and staring at me.

"M-Mikuo-kun…?"

He held out his hand so I had no choice but to grab it. My body just moved on it's own. I took ahold of his hand and he pulled my to his chest. I blushed. Why wasn't he mad at me anymore? We started dancing. I tried to move away but my body absolutely forbid it. We danced a little longer before he turned me around, almost to spin me, and caught me by my shoulders, putting his arm around my neck and a gun to my head.

"Mi-Mikuo! What are you doing? Please let me go!" He smirked and grabbed me, flinging me over his shoulder.

"I'm saving you for someone who really wants to kill you." He laughed, almost heart wrenching. I soon found myself tied up to a chair. Mikuo-kun on my left and Miku-chan on my right. 

"M-Miku-chan! What are you doing? Please help me!" She looked down at me, disgusted.

"Like I would ever help you, you dirty little bastard."

I gasped and sat still. Kaito, my childhood friend, appeared. For a second, I thought I was saved, until he yanked me back by my hair and harshly bit my ear. "Stay still so it will be easier." I was confused. Who's he? Then Rinno and Rikko appeared next to Kaito and slashed at my arms with their knives. I screamed in pain.

A figure then hovered over me.

"Who are you! I demand you let me go!" The figure laughed as I soon found a knife pressed to my neck. He laughed. I knew that laugh, but it wasn't the same friendly laugh that he used to have. It was much worse. Much more- psychotic.

"You know, I'm real glad that this is happening. I've always wanted to do this to you." I gasped as the knife drew blood.

The voice returned to normal as the figure showed himself, knife still on my jugular.

Len.

"Good-bye, my love." He smiled and the knife ran smoothly across my throat.

I sit there limply, bleeding. My life was slowly dimming and I-

(No more dream. Regular POV.)

She screamed. She just lie there in bed, screaming, kicking, with Miku trying to hold her down, to try to calm the sleeping beauty.

Loud footsteps were heard as Len, Kaito, Mikuo, Rinno and Rikko burst open the bedroom door.

"Please help me! She's been like this for 15 minutes! I-I don't know what to do!"

Miku begged. They ran all ran over to her and just stared at her, just for a second.

"N-NO! PLEASE! I-I'M SORRY! I can-can't breath! AHHH~!" Rin yelled.

She looked like someone who had literally just lost their mind. She was thrashing about, kicking the covers up, throwing them on the floor. She looked so scared, so defenseless. Her screams were so painful to listen too. They almost made Rinno cry.

"I think she's having one of those nightmares again." Miku screamed.

Kaito ran over and placed one of his hands over Miku's, who was holding one of Rin's legs down. She blushed slightly as the blue haired ice-cream lover smiled kindly at her.

Mikuo held the other leg down, Rinno&Rikko held down each of her arms and Len stared sadly down at her, unsure of what to do.

"What do you want me to do, Miku?" Len asked. Miku closed her eyes, as if to think for a second.

"Kiss her." Miku suggested.

"What?"

"Kiss-her."

Len nodded obediently and roughly pushed his mouth on hers. Slowly she started calming down. The struggles were gone. Everyone slowly let go. They all stood back to watch her. Even Len. She opened her eyes, the dusk pouring in and almost blinding her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Once everything came into a non-blurry vision, she focused on the people standing worridly in front of her- and she screamed.

"N-No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too," she scooted herself against the bedroom wall and practically curled herself into a wall. "I don't mean to be a stupid little bastard, Miku! Honest! And Mikuo…P-Please don't kidnap me! I'll do whatever you want. Rinno, Rikko those slashes really hurt whatever I did I'm sorry! And Kaito, don't yank out my hair! It really hurts. And Len," Rin was really crying now. "Please don't kill me." Her words were almost coming out a whisper. "P-P-Please do-don't kill me."

Everybody looked at her in utter shock. Was that her nightmare? Was it all about them- hurting Rin? They all looked at each other.

Miku was the first to speak.

"R-Rin. I would never, ever call you that."

"Yeah, and I would never dream of kidnapping you. Ever."

"And Rin, why would I ever hurt you at all like that? We've known each other our whole lives."

"I can't believe that you'd think we'd ever take a knife to you. Never would we ever."

"I would never even dream of killing you."

By now, Miku, Kaito, Mikuo, Rikko and Rinno were all sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at a trembling Rin. Len took a step forward, making Rin scream.

"No! Do not come towards me. I don't trust you. You lied to me in my dream! It all seemed so real that I don't think…I can trust you." She stood up and slowly walked past everyone, watching their every move. Once she was out of her room, she walked down stairs and fell on the couch, almost crying.

She was losing her mind on suspicions and nightmares. Where did the nightmares come from? She couldn't even trust her own boyfriend anymore. Not even her childhood friends. Her hands found their way up to her face and…

She screamed once again, she just let it all out. Her lungs hurt, her heart ached, her stomach felt as if it was never there.

Soon a hand took hers and kissed her lips. She saw that same blue pair of eyes. She layed back and melted into the kiss. No need to lose myself over a nightmare. It was just a nightmare anyway, right?

Right…?

The end! Was it just a nightmare or was it a reminder of her past but with different people? What happened to Rin's parents? Why were Rinno and Len laughing at Miku?

Will Rin EVER find out about Len's truth? Shitty chapter, I know. Written on 11/13/10.


	5. EnterRinta! :D

Ok well here is chapter 4-5? I don't know. Kind of lost count. Haha. Ok so now there won't be any killing in this chapter but…ok here's a hint or a clue. Be prepared for LOT'S more of character deaths after this. But here's another clue. Miku doesn't die, Mikuo doesn't die, Rin doesn't die, Kaito…well yeah he doesn't die. Rinno and Rikko? Not sure yet. :D mwahaha I'm evil. Ok rated M or not? Enjoy! :D

Rin's POV

Waking up the next morning, I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. Taking in my surroundings, I realized that I was asleep on the couch. Wait- why was I sleep on the couch? Just then, everything hit me in the face like a baseball bat. I had a nightmare about everybody, all my friends, trying to hurt me, I freaked out when I saw them, staggered downstairs and tried to collect my thoughts as I sat down here when a pair of blue orbs that mirrored mine were suddenly in front of me and so were those familiar pair of lips that I always longed for. I rubbed my head and checked the clock. 6:57. Ugh, I have to get ready for school. The date? Oh, it's October 28th on a Thursday. Halloween's coming up soon. My favorite holiday of the year. That and Christmas. I know I know. You're probably like, 'You're 16 years old! Why would you wanna dress up?' Because it's a kick ass holiday and if you have a problem with it, say it to my face.

I stood up, chuckling at my mind rant. School starts at 7:20, I have about 10 minutes to get ready and a 10 minute walk. Eh, I should get there on time.

Stomping my way up the stairs, I opened the door to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was extremely messy. My lungs really hurt from screaming.

So I tried talking.

"Hey there." I said to no one in particular. My voice cracked and squeaked at the sentence. I screamed so much last night that I completely lost my voice.

Shaking my head, I put the thought behind me. Today was going to be a good day. I was going to try to avoid Len. I was going to hang out with Meiko, Teto and Luka. It was all going to be good.

I walked to my room and grabbed my uniform. Slickly putting it on my small form, I also grabbed my socks and shoes. I then started towards my bathroom to fix my hair and other fun things. When I reached my bathroom yet again, I started to dig in the top drawer for my brush, hairclips and cute little white bow that I got when I was 3. Kaito got it for me.

I slowly started stroking my hair with the brush. I was focused on getting to school that's all. After I put on a small bit of makeup, my bow and clips, I securely put on my socks and shoes, grabbed my bag and headed out.

I ignored Miku's constant yelling about how I should eat first. I wanted to be alone for now.

As I headed towards my school, I sighed in content. I like to be by myself when I think. No distractions what so ever. I suddenly bumped into a boy about my age and knocked both of us down. Without knowing, I started cursing him out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can you, like, move out of the way?" I then looked up and saw no other than (No it's not Len.) my old friend, Rinta.

"R-Rinta? Is that really you? Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you in years."

He looked back at me, equally surprised.

"Rin? Oh wow!" He helped me stand after we cleaned up our things. We stopped and stared at each other for about 2 seconds before he picked me up in a hug and swung me around.

"Oh my god!" My arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and his arms were securely wrapped around my mid back.

"Rin, I can't believe we got to meet each other again. I've really been dreaming about this ever since I moved." He said, enthusiastically.

Woops, forgot to introduce my best friend ever. This is Rinta Okamira. My beautifully amazing childhood friend. I've known him since we were 2. Here's how it went down. My mom gave birth to me in Seishun Hospital and Rinta's mom was there. She was going to give birth to Rinta 4 months later. Rinta's mom was busy with work until he turned two so when he did, our moms decided to visit each other and then BAM! Rinta and I became best friends.

At age 4 we always slept in the same bed, even if Rinta's mom wanted him home, if that happened, I slept with him in his house.

At age 7, we would constantly hold hands wherever we went.

At age 13, our first kiss happened. With each other.

We went out and then a year later, he moved to the states. I was so devastated that when we said goodbye to each other, I held onto him and really never let him go.

He set me down after the little spin but I continued to hold onto him. Rinta Okamira is the best person I've ever met. He was smart, nice, funny, he's always there to listen, he loves tangerines and he used to always offer to carry me home when we would walk back from school.

Rinta and I were to busy in our own little world that we didn't notice Len behind us, clenching his teeth and tightening his fist with Mikuo and Kaito trying to hold him back.

Rinta grabbed my hand and dragged me off to school. "Come on, I want YOU to show me the school. Just cause you're the only one I trust and know!"

I laughed as he dragged me, we soon reached the gate of the school. His mouth gaped in disbelief. Well, if you were a newbie, who wouldn't?

VocaHigh was a rich bitch school. 4 stories high with a swimming pool, a tennis court, a football field and a basketball court. That's just the outside. On the inside there are rooms for just regular high school students 9-12 graders and then there are classes for the singers, the dancers, the graphic designers, the lawyers, ect,. It's like we're running a college.

Rinta stood there in complete shock and I just laughed. Until Neru, Gumi and Iku walked up to us. I'm sorry, let me introduce them to you. Neru Akita, the schools popular. Even she out beats Miku. She texts non-stop. No kidding. She's also got one of those preppy accents. Gumi Shu, the green haired little bitch follower who "takes care of" anyone Neru doesn't like. And finally, Iku, another green haired follower who's voice makes me want to (here comes my violent side) take her throat in my little hands and strangle her to death.

"Like, Oh my gosh, it's, like, the new kid." Neru said, or more like dragged on. I quickly let go of Rinta's hand when she stared at him.

"You're, like, hot." She droned on once again. She obnoxiously chewed her gum.

"Hey Neru, you should, like, make him your boyfriend." Iku stated.

"Hey Iku, you should, like, fuck off before I, like, strangle you." I smiled as I said that.

All three looked at me and Rinta. Neru twirled her finger on Rinta's chest. "Hey, you like, wanna go out?"

He smiled kindly at her and removed her finger off of his form.

"I'm sorry but I don't date girls I just met."

She popped one hip.

"You just met Rin and your already holding her hand."

He paused to laugh.

"Hey, I've known her since we were 2."

I yawned and pretended that I was bored, which I was.

"Yo, Rinta, we should leave now…."

He nodded and started walking, so did I.

I peaked over my shoulder and saw Neru stomping her foot, throwing her arms around and whining like a little child. I laughed.

As I stared straight ahead, continuing walking, Rinta slowly slipped his hand into mine. I looked at our hands and back up at him, smiling.

"I see you can't get over from when we were little and held hands."

He nodded, lifting my hand up, examining the bracelet on my wrist.

"You still have that bracelet I gave you before I left." I nodded.

The bracelet said a few simple words. Rinta+Rin=BFFE.

Most of my friends would read my bracelet and look at me like I told I was gay. They always understood best friend forever and best friends for life but never BFFE. I always laughed at them, saying that it meant best friends for eternity.

People oo'd and ah'd at Rinta as we walked into the building. Yeah people, I get it. He's attractive. No need to have a heart attack because of it.

I showed him his first class, which happened to be English with me. After giving him a quick detour, we headed into first period. He stood outside of the door when the bell rang. He was supposed to anyways.

I quickly plopped into my seat while Teto, Meiko and Rinno sat down behind me, beside me and in front of me. I can't wait to catch up with him again.

Narrator POV

Yowane-sensei stepped into the class, half sober. She quickly cleared her throat.

"Class, today we have a new student. Now I admit, he is quite the looker but I don't want you to be distracted. Please welcome Mr. Rinta Okamira."

Rinta soon walked in and everybody gasped. The girls eyes turned into hearts and the guys narrowed their eyes. Out of jealousy of course.

"Pleased to meet you all, I hope to fit in just right here. Please take care of me." He waved, making all the girls swooned.

"Hm Hm, ok, Okamira-san, go sit over there by miss Kagami. Miss Kagami please raise your hand." Yowane-sensei said.

He quickly shook his head. "No need. I already know who she is." Then made his way to her desk.

Everybody's eyes trailed over to Rin as she buried her head in her hands. There it went. Here goes a rumor.

The only eyes that narrowed at Rinta were Len's. He was stealing Rin away from him and God forbid he would let that happen.

Rinta then sat down beside Rin, smiling happily.

"Glad I even got to sit down next to you." She then laughed. "Me too."

"Ok, class," Yowane-sensei groaned, "Today we'll be learning about what to do with prepositional phrases. …."

Rin set her head down onto the table, resting it on in her arms. Rinta then laughed.

"Hah, even here you don't study. That's my Rin. I'll cover for you if she calls you, kay? Goodnight."

Rin laughed and nodded, thanking Rinta. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

After 1, 2, 3 and 4th period.

Well it turned out that Rinta had all of the first half of school with Rin so they had the same lunch. Rin yawned and leaned on Rinta as he carried both of their bento's with him.

"Damn Kiyoteru-sensei, blah blah blah was all I heard." Rin said groggily.

Rinta laughed as they continued walking.

"Hey Rinta, follow me. I wanna take you to my secret lunch spot that only Len knows about."

He nodded as she grabbed his wrist (being careful not to drop the bento's) and pulled him through a forest of flowers.

"This is my secret hiding place for when I want to be alone at lunch or with friends that I only show this place to. Which is really no one."

Rinta laughed with her.

They both opened their lunches and sat down next to each other. Placing their bento's down, Rin immediately separated her chopsticks and dug into her food, eating her squid sausages first.

Rinta sperated his chopsticks less eagerl than Rin and then began to eat his rice first. Halfway through their lunch, Rin rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mou, I'm tired. Can I please sleep here for a little bit?"

Rinta blushed a little while looking down at an angelic Rin.

"S-Sure. Here."

He uncrossed his legs and sat on them. Making a lap available for her.

She smiled, bowed real quick and rested her head on his lap.

"Thanks." She said, falling asleep.

Rinta looked down, smiling. He hummed a soft tune while stroking her hair.

"I still really love you, Rin." He said in a barely audible tone.

She suffled around a bit, facing herself towards Rinta.

The bell rang but Rinta ignored it. Right now he was attending to something more important than school.

Rin and her newly found friend (Rinta) quickly ran to 5th period. Of course they were going to arrive over 30 minutes late but who the hell cares anyway? Oh that's right, Chikane-sensei does.

They quickly burst in through the door, suprising the whole class.

"Well well," Chikane-sensei said, "Miss Rin is late again. Big surprise." She crossed her arms and sauntered over to them. "Oh and what's this? You even dragged the new student into this also. Well, Mr Rinta. Since you are new, you get away with this but," She turned to the class. "What do you think Miss Kagami's punishment should be?"

The whole class was silent for a second before bursting out "2 weeks of detention!"

Chikane-sensei nodded.

"Fair enough. Ok Kagami, you heard them. 2 weeks of detention, my office, starting today." Rin stared, shocked.

Rinta suddenly spoke up.

"Um, Chikane-sensei, besides being late a lot, what else can get you 2 weeks of detention?"

(A/N ho ho ho, you know what's gonna happen next! ;-P)

She shrugged, uncertain of the sudden question. "Um, I don't know, disobeying orders, hitting a student, cussing out a teacher, breaking something in the class room."

He nodded, understanding. "Ok thanks."

Rinta walked over to one of the tough looking guys in the class and slapped him across the face, then walked back over to Chikane-sensei and said, "You're really an asshole and I just met your stupid shit face." She looked taken aback. He already earned 2 weeks of detention by doing that.

"R-Rinta? What are you doing?" Rin asked nervously. She wasn't the only one who was surprised, so was the rest of the class.

"Oh my gosh! RINTA! 2 WEEKS OF DETENTION!" Yowane-sensei yelled.

"I didn't want you to be alone." He said respectively.

Rin blushed and Len snapped his pencil. Watching those two like that. Rinta being all lovey dovey with HIS girlfriend.

"Now GO sit DOWN!" She yelled, emphasizing go and down.

Rinta sat in an empty seat, which happened to be next to Len. Rin smiled at Rinta and went to sit down in her seat.

Len hastily looked over to the blonde haired gentlemen. "Stay away from my girlfriend. She's mine and no one else's."

Well, Rinta, being the awesome man he is, looked over at Len and simply smiled.

"Why cant I be with my best friend? I love her very much. I hate to disappoint you but she'd be very sad if I actually stopped seeing her. Now would you want that for her? Besides, I've only known her for 14 years." He smirked. "How long have you known her for."

Len glared at him haughtily, replying. "2 months."

He inwardly laughed. "Well, dear friend, I think I win this round."

Rinta: 1 Len: 0

Len growled lowly from the back of his throat.

After class in the hallway….

Rin stood against the wall, laughing and giggling at Rinta's jokes. She closed her eyes with giddiness. All of a sudden Len came over and grabbed her hand, dragging her away. Rinta stood there dumbfounded.

"Len, let go of me!" Rin shouted. Len just ignored her, still walking.

This time she had tears in her eyes.

"Len!" She cried once more. He still ignored her.

She twisted him around and slapped him straight across the face. By now, the whole hallway stopped what they were doing just to watch the commotion.

Len covered his right cheek in pain.

"What is wrong with you? I've seen the way you look at my friend! I can tell you hate him. But you don't need to be so possessive! Damnit Len, just leave us alone. Leave ME alone. Yeah sure, I love you but I don't love you when…w-when you start getting like this." She wiped her tears. A roar of whispers bursted from the hall. "Just leave me alone."

She then ran back into Rinta's waiting arms. He hugged her and glared at Len. He turned away betrayed and walked past the people in the hallway, ignoring their noticeable stares.

Boy had he messed up this time and boy had he wish he hadn't.

Rin made her way up to Rinta's room after receiving a super welcoming hug from Mrs. Okinawa.

"Rinny-kins? Is that you?" She poked her head outside of the kitchen only to be running out 2 seconds later. "Oh Rinny-kins! It is you! I missed you so much!"

Rin laughed, petting her hair. She really adores her. Mrs. Okinawa is only 32. Now think about it. Rinta's 16. That means she had Rinta when SHE was 16. Rin's mom would only be 36 by now.

She smiled at the flashback from 1 minute ago and shut the door behind her and Rinta.

She lie on his bed with a smiling face.

He sat next to her and looked down.

They both caught each others eyes. Without knowing, they slowly closed the gap between them.

Rin's breath was shaky as Rinta touched her face, stroking it all the while.

"M-May I?" He asked as they touched foreheads.

"P-Please." He grasped her chin and stared once more into her eyes before he-

His lips reached hers and she gasped from the warmth and love they held. She moaned from his touch. They fell back against the bed, still kissing. Rin hadn't felt this with Len. She groaned before pulling back.

"Rinta….I think….I love you."

Ohhhh! Some shit's tensing up now. Stay tuned!

And 10 more reviews or else the next chapter doesn't come out~! Luv you all! ;)

Chapter 6 is being held hostage!


	6. Not really chapter 6

Damn you all. You all just looovvvveeee to make me rush huh? Well here is a short little conclusion chapter ok? This IS chapter six I guess…well no, this is pretty damn close. Chapter 6 comes next. Here's a little Filler I guess.

ALSO THERE IS A TAD BIT OF LEMON IN THIS

Narrator's POV

Rinta stroked Rin's face lovingly.

"But what about Len?"

Rin's eyes opened slightly.

"Len…doesn't need to know."

Rinta smirked at her sudden character change. She lost this kind of personality when he moved. Rin was the sneaky type. The type that didn't give a shit about what you had to say. She hated preps, she really hated people. This happened before Rinta moved and after Rin's parents abandoned her. She was mysterious, she was mischievous- She was evil.

That was the personality Rinta loved.

When he left she became the quiet type. The loving person who helped everyone and cared about everything.

She was losing that personality.

"Hm. But what if he finds out?"

She kissed him, making the air around them silent.

"He won't."

He smirked, pulling her closer.

A crash happened from downstairs and his mom yelled.

Rinta turned his head to the door, without actually looking at it and shouted.

"Mom! Are you ok?"

No answer.

"Mom?"

No answer.

He shrugged and Rin sat up with him. Their eyes widened at what they saw.

A fuming Len stood in the door way. Rage and hate filling his eyes.

"L-Len?" Rin asked, surprised. How did he know where Rinta lived?

"You-" He said, pointing an accusing finger at Rinta, "Must die…"

Rinta tilted his head. Len quickly moved across the room, yanked Rinta up from off the bed and threw him against the wall.

"I warned you, lover boy! I warned you! Now it's time for the fatal death!" Len punched him in the stomach, making him cry out in pain.

Rin ran over to Len at tried pulling him off of Rinta. But to no avail.

Len turned his attention to Rin.

"So, this is what you have been doing?" He pushed her. "Seeing this thing? This asshole?" He pushed her again. "Am I not good enough?" One more push. She landed on the ground. Looking up at Len and gasping. That look. Where has she seen that look in his eyes before?

"L-Len! Wait! I-I-I lost myself. That wasn't me back there!" She said, practically crying.

"Mhm, I'm sure you did!" He straddled her hips, looking at her with pain and anger in his eyes. He slapped her and pinned her hands above her head.

She cried out in pain.

"You will be mine…."

She looked at him, tears staining her eyes.

He roughly ripped her top open, only leaving her with her bra and skirt on.

"L-Len! Please stop! L-Ah!" He fiercely grabbed one of her breasts and kneaded it roughly, licking down her collar bone.

Rinta started to regain his composure. He couldn't stand any longer to here his best friends cries.

He painfully peaked up, seeing Len practically raping her.

"Len…p-please stop." She said lowly, trying her hardest not to cry.

He ran his hand up and down her sides, feeling every bit of her. She moaned.

He ran his tongue down her stomach and dipped it in her bellybutton before continuing down. He was about to take off her skirt when…

Rinta grabbed Len by his hair and yanked him off of her.

He punched Len straight in the gut and then tripped him. Rinta had 10 years of street fighting.

Len fell to the floor with a painful thud.

He quickly pulled Rinta's leg out from under him and punched him across the jaw.

The two started fighting and practically started killing each other…over her.

Mikuo burst through the door with Kaito and Miku. Mikuo ran over to Rin and hugged her. She clinged to her shirt and cried.

He knew Len would go this far over her but he never imagined that he would practically rape her.

Kaito took Len and Miku took Rinta. Len's lip was bleeding, he had a broken nose and his eyes was red.

Rinta had a cracked jaw, a bloody nose and a sprained ankle.

"Let me go! I'm not done yet!" Len yelled. Kaito held the struggling murder back.

Rinta stayed calm before glancing back at Rin. He lost it when he saw her crying. Miku almost lost her grip.

"You bastard! You were in the middle of raping MY Rin? I'm going to make sure you don't ever touch her again!"

They all peaked back at a semi naked Rin bawling her eyes out. Miku let go of Rinta and went to slap Len when Rinta had to hold her back.

He hung his head and they all settled down.

Now what happened to Len's mom?

Len only knocked her out.

After the fight….

Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Rinta, Len and Rin sat down on the floor in Rinta's room.

Rin didn't trust anybody but Mikuo so she stayed safely in his arms. He protectively wrapped his arms around her as she sat in his lap.

She was the first to talk.

"I-….I believe it's confession time." Everyone looked up at the trembling girl.

"Rin…" Miku started. Rin held up a finger to shush her.

"I'm going to start off with questions for everybody except Kaito."

They all nodded, keeping their head down.

"Miku, what are you doing? You are avoiding me and you keep looking at me like I'm some sort of lost puppy. Rinta, why are you here? Please don't take that the wrong way. Mikuo, you have some explaining to do. Why where you avoiding me when Len was? And Len….where is Miki, Gakupo, Tei, and some other students in our school? You're hiding something from me."

Len gulped. He was caught now. Maybe she could be trusted….

Miku started. "I've just been feeling so bad for you lately because I had a bad feeling that something like this would happen. I'm sorry." Rin smiled weakly. She trusted Miku. She should. Miku was telling the truth.

Rinta sighed. "I moved back here because I wanted to see you but apparently I'm in the way of some janky relationship."

Mikuo rubbed her arm and looked down at her.

"I was avoiding you because…I didn't want to give away where Len was. He didn't want to see you and I must've misheard some information because I felt bad after I treated you like that." She nodded and hugged him before turning to Len.

Before everyone looked at Len.

"Len…where is everyone? I know your hiding something so no dodging it now."

Mikuo knew his secret, Miku knew his secret, Rinno knew, Kaito sort of knew and Rinta and Rin were left to wonder.

Len looked for some sort of cover but Miku just shook her head, Mikuo turned his attention to the girl in his lap and Kaito turned the other way.

All seriousness was in the air and he sighed.

"-M-Miki, Gakupo and Tei….are…..dead."

Rin gasped as did Rinta. What? He was surely kidding right? Oh but how he wish he was.

He laughed nervously as Kaito patted his back and told him it was ok.

"I…killed my parents….and my little brother. Mikuo found out when we were 9 and I just didn't have the heart to kill him so I told him and he promised never to tell a soul. One by one, people became suspicious of me and actually found out about my parents. So I…had to kill them. I killed Gakupo the other day when we were at the movies. I knew that dating you would be a huge risk so I decided to avoid you. I felt really bad. That's why I scared you with the knife, because…I thought you were someone who found out. I really feel bad. So…please don't tell anyone."

By now, he was crying a little. Everyone looked up and glanced back and forth between them.

Rin got up and tackled Len to the ground.

"I would never tell. You just had to be honest with me, Len. Just…please try not to kill anyone. Please."

He nodded and hugged her.

They both closed their eyes. Len smiled, relieved with tears coming out of his eyes. Rin smiled too. She then opened her eyes and smirked mischievously.

'Hm, silly Len.' She thought.

When would he find out about her?

END!

Mwahaha, enjoy?

Character deaths coming soon.

R&R


	7. A New Job and Discovery

**Narrarator POV**

"So your boyfriend's a killer, eh? Heh, that's real interesting. It seems as if you two share something similiar...The happiness of seeing people in pain."

The girl in front of him looked outside with disdainful pleasure and sneered.

"That doesn't matter. Maybe it's what brings us together ok? You've known your whole life what I am and what I do. Don't act as if your some perfect little gem either."

He chuckled. It just gets better as it goes. Lies, lies and OH more lies. No, he had to admit, he wasn't a perfect gem. It's as if being with this girl made him an automatic wanted criminal. Has he ever done anything? Psh, no. But he also noticed that Rin hadn't really done anything either. Sure...she had quite a bad habit of...lets just say things got a little hot at times, but she had learned to control herself.

"Hey," He said as he came up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I still love you."

And she looked away and thought, _'For how much longer though?'  
__

"Alright class, I hope you guys haven't gotten to comfortable yet for the Halloween Dance is coming up and you'll never guess who's gonna be the party planners!" Yowane-sensei exclaimed.

Rinta then raised his hand and said, "It's just a guess, I'm probably not even right but...Us?"

A little giggle escaped out of everyone in the room.

"Yes it is the class, Rinta, but since you're in detention I don't think I should let you participate."

He shrugged, "Fine by me, but at least let Rin-san help."

She immediatly threw her pencil at the back of his head and watched as it bounced off into another kids lap. The teacher nodded and shrugged, "Ok then, Kagamine-san, you, Len, Neru and Iku will be partnered up. You'll be working on decorations."

Rin then gritted her teeth. She absolutely hated Neru. She would to anything to get rid of her, yet Rinta kept her under check. "Got it..." She clicked with her tongue. Just then, Neru saunghtered over to her, sat down on her desk and looked down at her. "Where's your boyfriend today? Did he, like, die or something?"

She only looked down, writing on her newly ripped sheet of paper for what decorations to grab on her way home. Neru popped her gum in annoyance as the teacher kept talking, "I asked. Where's. Your. Boyfriend?" Her blue eyes seeming to narrow at the slightly smaller blonde in front of her.

Rin stood up in frustration and grabbed Neru by her ponytail, stopping the whole class in their conversation.

"He's not here today. Alright? Besides it's none of your damn business where _my _boyfriend is. Last time I checked, he wasn't yours, nor did he care for your well being. No he didn't die but you will if you lest to shut up."

Everybody gasped and the greened haired girl behind Neru grabbed her with shaking hands and pulled her away, "Neru...shush." The girl only had a look of shock on her face before it turned into anger.

"Who gave you permission to touch me." Rin's arm was suddenly tugged with roughness. She grabbed Neru's hand and gave it a bone crushing squeeze.

"If you wanna go I'll kill you right here, right now."

The teacher and a few students stepped in between the almost-fight and pulled them away. Rinta sat in the very corner of the classroom with a look of pleasure on his face, just waiting for Rin to expose herself. But alas, she had not yet she had almost ripped Neru's head off.

_'Man. Len, your girlfriend is a handful...'  
_-=====

**Len's POV**

I sat in Rin's home, rumaging through her stuff, looking for evidence of who exactly she was. Finding nothing, I decided to check downstairs. As I walked down the stairs, the bottom one almost gave in. I got down on my knees and lifted up a flap.

When I did, I felt around and found a small box. "It just has...paper clippings."

When I looked on further, I saw that they were news paper clippings. Gosh Rin, that's so horror movie-ish. One headline kind of scared me. It read:

_**Fire at local residence. All dead except for child.**_

Another one read:

_**Child not responding to fire incident.**_

After flipping through a bunch more, I noticed something.

They all had something about a fire.

It took me a moment. Some had Rin and some contained pictures, headlines and even drawings of fire. One picture I found had a drawing of Rin standing outside of her house with it burning and what looked like a family burning inside. I was actually starting to feel a little frightened. Checking behind me to make sure nothing was there, I went back to looking at the disturbing attributes. Just then, it occured to me. I widened my eyes and dropped the picture.

Rin's a pyromaniac.  
===========================================

**Narrarator POV**

"Look at you go. Almost exposing yourself. How adorable." Rinta said, giggling slighty as they sat together at lunch.

Rin pulled out her lighter and started flicking at the starter, sparks and flames erupting. "The bitch had it coming! Oh...I'm so close to blowing up this damn school!" Her anger made her thumb twitch at the portable hell. Rinta watched with a careful eye.

"No, she didn't. You need to contain yourself or else crap will hit the fan. Do you remember what happened the last time you got completely mad at something that stupid?" His question echoed in her memory, bringing back quite...disturbing flashbacks. "It was one incident. Besides, it's not as if I did it to hurt her...The girl was dead anyways."

A slap landed on her head.

"Not what I was talking about."

Rin eagerly reached into her school bag and brought out a notebook with a pink pen attatched. Dropping the subject and the lighter, she started writing things down. Rinta leaned over to watch the scary woman. "Whatcha writin'?" Without looking up at him, the word 'Plan' rolled off of her tongue. He shrugged and proceeded to lay against the Bansai tree that adorned the middle of the courtyard. Suddenly a beautiful, tall and very sweet girl walked over. Her hair a lime green. Both pairs of eyes averted their captured scenerios and looked up at her. She smiled nervously. "H-Hello, Rin-chan, Rinta-kun. I'm Iku. I just came to ask you about the party planning." The once dark aura Rin had around her completely disappeared and she smiled up at the blushing beauty.

"Ah, I'm actually working on that right now!"

Her male friend curiously peaked over and glanced at the paper. Indeed she was. He thought she was planning to kill Neru or something. Like a zipper, silence fell over his lips as he watched a scene unfold infront of him. "Oh that's great!" Squeaked the girl. "And I-I want to apologize on Neru's behalf. She can be quite the handful sometimes and I really appreciate you not...uhm...fighting her." The small blonde girl raised an eyebrow at the girl and sat in thought. _'Fight? Who said anything about that? I was simply planning on killing her. There would be no physical struggle involved by her person so it wouldn't be a fight.' _ But instead she drew a sickingly sweet smile and mumbled, "Not a problem." Soon the green haired girl departed and left a syrupy feel behind. The two friends quickly peaked over at each other and continued their own doings. Rinta felt a twist in his gut and he quickly passed it off as it just being that rotten Uni he ate the morning prior. Meanwhile, Rin stared off into the courtyard, a very very fearful look in her eyes.

Without warning, something came behind her and covered her eyes. She should've been scared in that moment but she just thought it was her friend. Then something warm molded onto her lips. By now her eyes were widened with interest. She peeled off the 'things' on her eyes and saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes awefully close to her face. Pushing the person back, she laughed. "Len!" A tackled hug pushed him onto the ground as she kissed him. "Oh gosh, you two need to get a room or something. The single man here is running out of patience." Ignoring his remark, she pulled back. They stared at each other in utter happiness. A look of pain flashed in Len's eyes but Rin shrugged it off. She was happy that he was back and that was all that mattered to her.

"Where were you?! I was so worried that you might've gotten sick." Gaspingly, she spoke. Len tustled her hair like a little child and watched her shrink down. "Sorry, honey. I was not quite feeling up to just going to school today but I knew you might have been worried so I came to see you." He knew her secret now so he'd have to build up a wall to protect himself even more. She nodded, clearly buying the lie. She hugged him again in utter joy and he responded back, tightly holding onto her.

Both smiles were quickly replaced with scornful looks.

_'He's lying.'_ She thought.

_'I can't let her know.' _He quickly contemplated.

**-**

**Well hello! I have arisen from the dead! I am sooo sorry that this chapter is so short. Please enjoy as I have put a lot of thought into this. :) Please look forward to more!**

**R&R**


End file.
